For backup and safety purpose, many aircraft include redundant parts and systems. This way, if one part or system fails, another part or system performs as a backup, thereby ensuring safe operation of the aircraft. As a result, parts designed to contain and/or isolate failures increase the safety of flying and landing, particularly advantageously for many modern braking systems.